As an active analogue of β-hinokitiol (also known as hinodiol, thujaplicin or 2-hydroxy-4-isopropyl-1-cyclohepta-2,4,6-trienone, which is a component of natural edible essential oil, and has been used as a food additive for years in Japan), 2-hydroxy-4-propylcyclohepta-2,4,6-trienone is researched and developed by Guangzhou Insighter Biotechnology Co., Ltd.
However, 2-hydroxy-4-propylcyclonepta-2,4,6-trienone (IST-009-001) has thermal instability and optical instability. To use 2-hydroxy-4-propylcyclohepta-2,4,6-trienone as a food additive, such problems must be solved.